


Peanut Butter

by evieva



Series: MomoAi Drabbles [2]
Category: Free!
Genre: Boys Kissing, Drabble, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Peanut Butter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 08:17:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3761209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evieva/pseuds/evieva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Momo and Ai sit at the redhead's house, watching a movie, Momo is eating peanut butter, and Ai is waiting for the perfect moment to kiss his kouhai--but, naturally, it doesn't go as planned, because-well-it's Momo.</p><p> </p><p>Fluff/Momo being stupid/first kisses/cheesy ending as per usual</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peanut Butter

**Author's Note:**

> This is very short, very fluffy drabble
> 
> Please enjoy~!

                Momotarou _loved_ peanut butter. Ai knew that. Some days, Momo would just sit and eat a whole jar of it. Sometimes with apples, most of the time not.

                Ai and Momo sat on the sofa together, watching a movie at Momo’s house. The redhead was eating peanut butter spoonful by spoonful once again. It wasn’t like Ai was disgusted by it. He just wasn’t ever really fond of peanut butter in the first place.

                And, all that eating was kinda getting in the way of what Ai was planning to do. He had brought a bunch of mints to make sure his breath didn’t smell bad, and had been trying to encourage himself the whole evening so he’d finally buck up the courage enough to...

                Kiss Momo…

                It’s been a long time coming, he supposed. Momo had confessed to a small crush on his senpai a little while ago, before the third years left for collages and such. And, recently, Ai had had this growing feeling and need to take initiative and finally kiss the redheaded spazz.  But it wasn’t going as planned.

                Ai popped another mint in his mouth, sighing. Momo smacked his mouth, eyes glued to the screen as he tried to clean out the roof of his mouth for the millionth time. Momo looked over at the silver-haired seeming to hear his sigh.

                “Oh, did you want some, Ai-senpai?” Momo offered Ai the spoon of peanut butter, who look at it with distaste.

                “N-no, thank you, Momo-kun…” Ai pushed it away with a finger.

                “No! You gotta try it! It’s a new version—it’s infused with honey, so it’s a lot easier to eat!” Momo insisted, shoving the spoon back in his face. Ai whined a bit, keeping his mouth sealed shut so he couldn’t force feed it to him.

                “C’mon, senpai!” Momo groaned. “Just try it! You’ll like it!”

                “Mhm-mm!” Ai shook his head. This, in turn, caused Momo to smear a bit of it on Ai’s lips. Ai gasped. “Momo-kun!”

                Momo was sniggering. “You look so funny, senpai!”

                Ai groaned. He reached to wipe the peanut butter off, but Momo grabbed his wrist and leaned in, taking his chin with his free hand. It took a second for Ai to realize what he was doing, and when Momo’s top lip touched his, Ai froze. It felt like decades past before the redhead moved to go any further, but it was worth it when his bottom lip touched the opposites. Momo began gently sucking off the peanut butter that Ai was starting to loathe less and less by the second. Or…was it a week? Time was speeding and snailing by so strangely, it seemed.

                When Momo moved away, Ai felt like he was cheated a bit. That perfect kiss he was planning was thrown out the window—by peanut butter. But, he couldn’t complain.

                “That was…”

                “Good!” Momo confirmed with a huge grin, blush dotting his cheeks.

                “Yea…” Ai was a bit breathless.  

                Momo grinned until his eyes met the television again, to which he promptly frowned, seemingly disappointed. “What did we miss? Awh! Now I gotta rewind it…”

                Ai giggled. Momo was still Momo.

                No matter how good peanut butter tasted now.


End file.
